Toon Gang and I
by dppokegirl23
Summary: The new series! First arc up: "Bunch Of Recruits"
1. The Adventure's Just Begun

The Gang and I

Me: Hey, it's dppokegirl23, here, or as you can call me, Nikki. Yep, I decided to hop on the conversation with the characters wagon.

Timmy: Did you tell everyone this was a TV series with Anti being the only movie, and the rest you were gonna discontinue for this one?

Me: Not yet, Timmy, but you did.

Ash: Nice.

Me: Anyway, Disclaimer here will do it now.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any TV series except for Dianne, my OC. Oh, and I hate girls. I'm a stink, I can't help it, and I'm an idiot...

Me: Uh...Timmy, could you please do it for me? (Gets Disclaimer, straps her to a chair and carts her away)

Timmy: Anyway, the author doesn't own anything except for her OC, Dianne. She doesn't own the idea of a girl from the real world being sucked into the cartoon world. She doesn't even own this episode's idea. DxS Phreak, dppokegirl23's thanking you while she's carting Disclaimer away to some hospital. Nikki, give me a cookie after this, okay!

Me: I'll do that, you idiot! Oh, and the parodies will be collected into Movie Gang.

The Adventure's Just Begun

Dianne sat up in her bed. It was the last week of summer, and she was bored to tears. "Sure wish I could go to the world of cartoons. I'd have a blast there," she murmured. Walking up the stairs to her attic, Dianne looked around to see a chest. She smiled. "Time to find out your secrets," she whispered to the chest. As she lifted its lid slowly, the lid suddenly threw itself up and she was shoved in. A scream was heard.

"Ouch, my butt hurts," Dianne angrily said a few minutes later, rubbing her behind. She then looked around. "Hey, is this the town where Prof. Roark lives?" she asked herself. Then, she was spun around by two boys and a girl. They were obviously hurrying off. "Hey, watch it!" she angrily screamed out and began to run after them. As she was running, Dianne took in the details of the three kids. One was wearing a hat identical to Ash Ketchum's and had a Pikachu perched on his shoulder, another was wearing a bonnet that looked like Dawn's and Brock's vest looked perfect on one in the middle. _That's weird_, she thought, but she kept running. Finally, the three kids stopped and looked at her. "What were you doing?" the boy with the Pikachu asked. Dianne 

practically choked. This boy, this boy she was running after in anger, was Ash Ketchum! She then guessed that Dawn and Brock were with him. "H-h-h-h-hi, Ash," Dianne stuttered out loud. She then put her hand over her mouth in embarrassment. "How did you know my name?" he angrily asked. "I'm psychic, but more of feelings," Dianne lied in a single breath.

_She's beautiful_, Ash thought. He then shook his head. He was on a quest to become a Pokemon Master, but he just couldn't shake something off. "Hey. What's your name?" he said in a quiet voice. This girl didn't feel psychic, but he shrugged it off. Besides, she did look pretty.

Dianne began to explain. "I was about to get my Pokemon when you guys rushed by," she fibbed diplomatically. But in the middle of her explanation, a wormhole opened up and sucked them in. "Oh, my goodness gracious!" Dianne cried out, but her words were lost in the wind.

The four kids and their Pokemon were sucked into the wormhole, and then, it coughed them up, making them land in a town. Dianne looked around and was shocked by a sign not that far away from their position. "Fenton Works," she murmured in surprise. "Huh?" Ash asked. "Looks like we're in Amity Park," she explained quite calmly. "Why?" Dawn asked. "Well, for starters, there's that Fenton Works sign. We could find a boy named Danny Fenton living there. His parents are obsessed with ghosts, though, and we might find a kid with a PDA with a red hat and a goth girl. The normal-looking boy with black hair's the kid we're looking for. And there he is now!" Dianne explained, pointing towards Danny Fenton, talking with Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.

If being a half-ghost kid didn't work for you, try having parents who don't know you're the same ghost they try to hunt down, and what do you think now? That's Danny Fenton's life. He's actually Amity Park's halfa, namely, Danny Phantom. But he keeps it a secret. "Sam, who are those kids over there?" he asked Sam Manson, his best female friend. "I don't know. But they popped out of nowhere. And they don't look like ghosts," Sam explained. The black-haired, no-bonnet girl pointed at him. "Why do I get the feeling she knows my name?" Danny asked, scared. "She must've searched you on the Internet," Tucker Foley, the techno-geek, replied calmly. Danny gulped. He just didn't know what to do.

Me: So what do you think?

Danny: They could get my secret, right?

Me: I AM SO NOT TELLING!

Ash: Danny, we already know your secret. This is only a fan fiction.

Dianne: Um, Niks, I can't help but tell you this: Disclaimer escaped.

Me: WHAT?

Dianne: She called you Fish.

Me: picks up lead pipe I AM GONNA KILL HER!

Dianne: Anyway, people, see you soon! Or after dppokegirl23 over here calms down, which, when I think of it, might be a LONG time.

Ash: You know she modelled you after her. So why aren't you running off with a lead pipe in your hands?

Dianne: She and I are very different. We may get ticked off when we're called Fish, but at least I do it for shorter periods of time. Anyway, the little button down there? Click it!


	2. Way Long Title

Toon Gang and I: Episodes 2 and 3

Toon Gang and I: Episodes 2 and 3

Me: Yo, everybody! Good news! I've decided to go down the FOP path and put in two episodes in this…fan fiction piece.

Dianne: You sure about this, dppokegirl23?

Me: Don'tcha worry. Disclaimer, take it away.

DISCLAIMER: I regretfully do not own the works of art inserted into this beautifully woven masterpiece. Thus, I only do own a character named Dianne.

Me: Um…

Dianne: Nice. Now we'll be carting her away for you. You sent her to the wrong therapist, didn't you?

Me: This takes place after The Ultimate Enemy.

A Ghostly Secret

"This is my home, Fenton Works," Danny pointed out to Ash, Dianne, Brock and Dawn. "So you don't know about Pokemon?" Ash asked. "Instead of Pokemon, we have ghosts in Amity Park. Mom and Dad are the best ghost hunters in the town. Of course, they always want to tear one ghost apart molecule by molecule," Danny explained. "Who is he?" Dawn asked. "His name is Danny Phantom," Danny replied. Both he and Tucker shuddered a little. Danny thought he saw Dianne shuddering, but he shrugged it off. After all, she couldn't possibly know his secret.

"Hi, Danny. Have you gotten new friends?" Jazz asked Danny as soon as the small bunch of kids came in. "Yeah. They're sleeping over in the—" Danny began to say, but he was cut off by Dianne. "We're sleeping over in the Ops Center," she said. _How on earth did she know the name of the Ops Center?_ Jazz thought, but she shrugged it off, just like Danny.

Dianne quietly settled down in her sleeping bag. "Everybody ready to sleep?" Danny asked. "Sure," came the reply. Soon enough, Tucker, Jazz and Sam went to sleep pretty quickly, but the rest stayed awake. Well, not exactly awake. They were all pretending to go to sleep, except for Sam and Tucker. "Great, my ghost sense just went off," Dianne heard Danny say. _I got you on tape_, Dianne thought, and she smiled. She peeked out of the sleeping bag, tapped Ash and Dawn on the shoulder and motioned them to look at Danny. Of course, she let Ash tap Brock and wake him up.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny cried out in a whisper, and two rings washed over him, turning him into Danny Phantom. "YOU'RE Danny Phantom?" Danny heard someone say. He turned around to see the four kids sitting up. Three of them had a flabbergasted expression on, but the fourth did not. "I guess the secret's out. The picture I showed you was of me. I'm half-ghost, and the same ghost my parents want to tear apart molecule by molecule," Danny quietly murmured. With that, he tapped Sam and Tucker's shoulders. "Ah, ghost?" Tucker stated lamely. "Give it up, Tuck. They know already," Danny muttered. "We'll keep your secret, but only if you promise me, Sam, Jazz and Dawn some privacy right now," Dianne suddenly said. Danny smiled. "I'll let you go downstairs, into my room," Danny said.

Dianne pulled Jazz, Dawn and Sam down to Danny's room, where an iPod was, simulating noises. Jazz turned it off and glared at Dianne. "How come YOU seem to know Danny's secret already?" she said angrily. "Exactly what I wanted to talk to you about," Dianne murmured. "What?" Dawn asked. "See, I feel better with female people to talk to about this secret," she began to explain. "Cut to the chase, Di. Why'd you bring us down here?" Sam asked. "Oh. I watch you guys every day on TV," Dianne blurted out and she covered her mouth. "I'm sorry I lied," she murmured. "I guess we'll keep it a secret. You promised to keep Danny's secret a secret, and we will keep yours a zipped thing," Dawn said. Dianne smiled. "Thanks. I'm glad I got it off my chest," she muttered. "So, which TV universe to, first?" Dawn asked. Dianne sat down on Danny's bed and tapped her finger on her chin. Then, she grinned. "I say we go to Dimmsdale, also known as the Fairly Odd Parents universe," Dianne said. The girls smiled.

Me: That's the second episode done. Now for the third!

Ash: Are you sure about this?

Me: I'm WAY sure.

Magic In The Air And Also Hot On El Tigre's Tail

The bunch of kids clambered inside the Specter Speeder. "Mom and Dad are going to kill me, ghost form or not, when I take the Specter Speeder without them knowing," Danny told them while they scrambled around for seats. As they set off in the Ghost Zone, Dianne looked straight at Danny. "Do you have the Infi-Map?" she asked him. Danny started to get sweaty. How did she seem to know about his secret even before she saw him go ghost?

Dianne wiped her forehead in exasperation. She had the Infi-Map on her hands, and yet she felt sweaty. Dianne sighed. "Take me to the Fairly Odd Parents universe," she whispered. The map obeyed, and as she held on to it, she was pulled away. "FOLLOW THAT GIRL!" she heard Ash scream. Soon, she saw the Specter Speeder following her. For the first time, she felt like the leader.

"Ouch, my butt hurts!" Dianne angrily said a few minutes later. They had landed right next to a kid and his fish. "Timmy Turner?" Dianne asked, and the pink-hatted kid nodded. "How did you know my name?" Timmy asked. Dianne gulped. This was not the time to tell the truth to the rest. Dawn glanced at her. Dianne nodded to show that she was ready to say something. "I'm psychic, but more of feelings. And now, I feel a bit of magical energy around your fish," she blurted out. "Um…They're not fairies," Timmy lamely lied. "Give it up. I know you have fairy godparents," Dianne said, and she clamped her hand over her mouth.

As if on cue, Jorgen Von Strangle appeared in a BOOM of smoke. "Timmy Turner, you have revealed your secret to—" he angrily said, but when he looked at Dianne, he was quiet. "Oh my gosh! A person from the real world," he exclaimed. Dianne's cheeks turned red in embarrassment. "Uh…What are you talking about?" she uttered. "Do not worry. I will not take away puny Timmy's fairy godparents, because you already know. I also grant you and your friends and your soon-to-be friends the ability to know about fairies without the godchild losing them! Besides, you are the Chosen One, the one destined to bring all the universes together!" Jorgen said, an air of authority around him. "How did you know?" Jazz asked Jorgen. "We-ell, Clockwork knew at once that you were from the world on the other side of the TV screen. He told me you'd come to this world!" Jorgen explained. The other kids glared daggers at Dianne. "I'm really sorry. Jazz, Sam, Dawn and I are the only ones who knew that," she whispered. The fish, however, seemed to smile. To everyone's surprise, they transformed into two humanoid things. "I'm Cosmo!" the green-haired male announced. "And I'm Wanda!" the pink-haired lady declared. "And we're Timmy's fairy godparents!" they both said. "I cannot believe this!" Dianne screamed, going into major fan girl mode. "We still accept her," Danny murmured. "I cannot believe this! I'm meeting Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy in person! Oh my gosh, I have got to get a picture!" she happily said.

Minutes later, the kids were inside the Specter Speeder again, zooming through the Ghost Zone. Everyone had learned a few secrets, which is what prompted Timmy and Ash to say, "How did you get your ghost powers, Danny?" Danny shrugged. "Sam and Tucker dared me to go inside my parents' Ghost Portal when it didn't work. I put on a jumpsuit, went in, and pressed the on button by mistake. When that happened—" Danny almost said, but Dianne cut in. "Yo, Danny Fenton/He was just fourteen/When his parents built a very strange machine/It was designed to view a world unseen/When it didn't quite work/His folks they just quit/Then Danny took a look inside a bit/There was a great big flash/Then everything changed/And his molecules got all rearranged/When he first woke up/He realized/He had snow-white hair/And glowing-green eyes/He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly/He was much more unique than the other/And that was when/Danny knew what he had to do/He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through/He's here to fight for me and you!" Dianne sang out. "Uh…What she just sang," Danny explained. "Anyway, we're gonna go to the El Tigre universe," she said.

Ash wiped his sweaty forehead. "Pika pikachu pika pi," Pikachu encouraged him. "Oh, alright. Take us to the El Tigre universe," Ash said. The Infi-Map tugged on him and as he held on, pulled Ash through the Ghost Zone. "FOLLOW THAT BOY!" was the scream he heard from Dianne.

"Man, I think my butt needs a break," Ash murmured, after he and the Specter Speeder crashed right next to a volcano. "A volcano is a sign that we're in Miracle City," Dianne said. "How did you know?" Danny asked her. "Who's the TV addict here?" Dianne said, glaring. Danny gulped and swallowed his pride. "We have to look for Manny Rivera. And there he is now!" Dianne said, pointing to a Mexican boy. Ash gulped. He did not like what Dianne wanted to do.

Me: Looks like the kids have a lot on their hands.

Ash: Are you sure about this?

Me: I already told you, I am sure.

Manny: Well…I guess I can handle that.

Me: Anyway, watch out for the next episodes! It's the formation of the gang!


	3. Skeleton Melee

Toon Gang and I: Episodes 4 and 5

Me: Hey, everybody! Sorry if I left off a cliff-hanger previously.

May: I'll appear here, won't I?

Me: I hope. Maybe in the—

Dianne: You might spoil something, you know!

Me: Oops! Anyway, Disclaimer, it's all yours. (Whispering) Let's hope I sent her to the right therapist.

DISCLAIMER: I-do-not-own-any-TV-characters-here-I-only-own-Dianne!

Me: Uh...hyper much?

Danny: You sent her to the wrong therapist. Ah, well. carts Disclaimer away

Me: It's the official thing, though. Oh, and there are some hints of Dianne x Ash here.

Dianne: Who, me?

Hot on El Tigre's Tail

Dianne felt sweaty. Here she was, on the Miracle City Volcano itself, and she was feeling sweaty? _It must be because of Ash. He does look cute_, she thought. Dianne blushed. She liked seeing him on TV, but was her crush on him developing into something more?

As the kids came down the volcano, Manny and Frida were there, marvelling at the spectacular landmark. "We could go roller-skating down that volcano!" Frida happily said. "I know and—Wait, who are those guys going down?" Manny asked. "I don't know," Frida replied. The people going down seemed to be a group of teens and a few ten-year-olds, plus a pink rope they were climbing down and a green book one of the kids was clutching and both had eyes, a mouth and a nose! But Manny shrugged it off. It's just the design. But he couldn't shrug off the kids, so he spun his belt buckle and transformed into El Tigre!

"Guys, Manny just popped a tail!" Dianne announced to her friends. "He's not a mermaid," Cosmo said stupidly. "You idiot, I was not referring to Aquamarine! I was referring to the way Manny Rivera transforms into El Tigre," Dianne angrily said. _Dumb Cosmo, he never learns things! But he was designed that way so I have to put up with his dumbness_, she thought. _I guess this is how Wanda feels! I will never scoff at her again for scolding Cosmo or Timmy for something dumb that they do!_

Manny climbed up the mountain, eager to save the kids. But to his surprise, they were getting along badly, and the green book actually spoke! Manny ignored that fact and swung over to the youngsters. One ten-year-old buck-toothed kid looked particularly scared. "Jeez, Timmy, Jorgen already told you, I'm an exception, and so are the others and my, quote, 'soon-to-be friends', unquote!" another ten-year-old berated the boy, obviously called Timmy. But what was his secret? Manny was getting suspicious especially with the raven-haired teenaged non-hat-wearing boy said, "Guys! I'm going to blast you with an ecto-blast if you start arguing." Manny didn't like getting suspicious, and he had to save them. _I'll save the questions for later_, Manny thought as he caught the hat-wearing boy's apparent pet. It was the weirdest pet he had ever seen! It had a lightning-shaped tail and...It was kind of out of the ordinary because it spoke "Pika! Pi pikachu pika!" _Okay, this is getting super bizarre!_ he thought. The kids seemed to sigh and let him save them. Manny breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why did you get up there, you little kids?" White Pantera, who had arrived on the scene, later asked Dianne. "Um...We dared each other to climb up the volcano. We kind of got stuck up there, but it's a good thing El Tigre saved us! We were, um, getting scared!" she said. Manny tapped his finger on his chin. She seemed to be lying, but about what? "It's a good thing my super macho Papi saved you guys," he happily said. She smiled. Manny's eyes suddenly grew into narrow, planning ones. He only got that look when he was planning something bad.

"I don't like him," Ash murmured to Danny. "Me neither. Something tells me he'll either, a) fall in love with Dianne, or b) force one of us to tell the secret," Danny whispered back. Ash sighed with relief. At least he had a friend who was almost like him.

Me: Don't you worry, May. You'll appear soon enough.

May: Yes!

Danny: What did she just say?

Me: The same thing she said to the camera the first time she went travelling with Ash.

May: Uh...

Me: That pushed her supposed romance with said boy.

May: Pipe down, already, please.

Me: Okay. Besides, I wasn't bent on Ash liking you in this story. Here's the next episode. I promise there will be more action next time.

Where Are Cosmo and Wanda?

Manny tiptoed into the guest room. Too bad Frida had gone home; she would've enjoyed seeing Manny bravely step over the kids without waking them up. He then spotted the one he'd wanted to have a word with. It was Dianne. He slipped over to her and began to shake her awake. "What the—Oh, Manny, it's just you. Why were you shaking me like that?" she asked as soon as she had been able to wake up. "I know you're hiding a secret. Why were you pointing at me at the volcano?" Manny asked her. "Gosh, you got us, Manny," Dianne muttered. "Guys, wake up. He got us," she said, turning on the lights.

Then, to everyone's surprise, four very new kids were there: a brunette girl and a red-haired boy. "May? Misty? Max?" Ash asked. "Is that May and Hitto?" Dianne asked herself. "Ash?" the three chorused together. "Who now?" Hitto asked angrily. Dianne looked around and saw Konta and Nana. "You are kidding me!" Dianne screamed out. "How did she know their names?" Manny asked Timmy. "She sees us every day on TV," Timmy admitted. Dianne, Nana, May, Misty, Sam and Dawn went off, chatting away. "Well, I encountered Ash after being sucked into a chest, and I really liked seeing him in person than on TV, then I went to Amity Park, and after that was Dimmsdale and now I'm in Miracle City!" Dianne happily said. "I cannot believe it, either!" Misty replied in a very cheery way.

Soon after secrets were revealed and White Pantera and Puma Loco learned of them (Timmy's secret being out among the kids and their parents is fine with Jorgen. Even the villains, though, can learn about them, and can use the fairies' magic), the kids settled down. "So I guess you really like having super macho fairies, eh? Can I see them?" Manny asked Timmy. "I guess so. But they're right here," Timmy said. Then, the pink blanket and the green pillow transformed into humanoid floating...things. "I'm Cosmo!" the green-haired fairy announced, a high-pitched tone of dumbness in his voice. "And I'm Wanda!" the pink-haired one declared. "And we're Timmy's fairy godparents!" their voices spoke in unison. Suddenly, a skeleton crashed through the Riveras' window. The shadow around the skeleton disintegrated, revealing it to be Sartana of the Dead. "What's this I hear about fairy godparents?" she asked menacingly. Before the kids could answer, she twang-ed her guitar and a cage made of bones appeared around the fairies. In a sudden twist of events, Sartana and the fairies disappeared.

"What are we going to do?" asked Frida after she had been called to Manny's house. The kids had filled her in every detail of what had happened after she left. "I don't know! All I know is that—Wait a minute. Let me see if I can refresh this," Dianne said. The guest room, however, exploded into a noisy commotion, while Dianne made her way to the TV, turning it into the news and seeing Sartana using Timmy's fairies' magic wands to overrun the city with skeletons, laughing viciously on top of the volcano, while the married couple floated behind the bars, their faces full of fear. "What is she doing to the city?!" Timmy screamed out. "It seems like she's taken your fairies magic wands. And look! It seems like Jorgen tried to stop her, but it looks like he failed!" Dianne pointed out, her finger towards Jorgen Von Strangle. "Oh, boy. She's got his 

wand!" May whispered, her voice dripping with fear. Everybody gulped. This was not their lucky day.

Me: Oh, boy. Looks like the gang's got a lot on their hands.

May: I appeared! Yeah!

Hitto: Me too!

Me: Oh, please, shut up. Anyway, will Timmy get his fairies back? Or will Miracle City be overrun by skeletons...forever?

Timmy: I want Cosmo and Wanda BACK!

Dianne: Click the button down there, please, while the rest of us deal with Timmy here.


	4. Fight For The Fairies

Episodes 6 and 7: TGAI

Dianne: Where's dppokegirl23?

Ash: Bad news. A teacher who was nice to her died.

Dianne: W-What?

Danny: Teacher just died. She's going dedicate the last Season 1 episode to the teacher.

Ash: Here comes the spoiler...

Danny: That episode's the season finale, called Dying Hope. But the season is far from over. Di? Where is she?

Ash: Ah, crying with the other girls over the teacher. Anyway, Disclaimer, please, take the stage.

DISCLAIMER: I sniff do not own sniff any sniff TV, book or videogame sniff character in here... sobs

Danny: Do we have to cart the others away?

Ash: Nah. Let them deal. Death's a natural part of life.

--

Beware of the Skeleton

As the kids rode in the Rivera car, Dianne sat on the backseat, thinking. _Which darn old strategy is good to distract Ms. Skeleton? Hmm..._ she thought. For once, the ten-year-old wasn't even daydreaming. She sat there, tapping her chin. "I got it!" she screamed out. The car stopped and the kids turned toward her. "What is it?" Danny asked. Dianne smiled and whispered into their ears.

Ash felt...rejuvenated. Dianne had this air of authority around her and yet, her lips seemed to whisper she needed him. He blushed, but shrugged it off.

"I shall use your magic to penetrate the graveyard and manipulate the un-dead to create an army more powerful than the world has seen! Then, I shall rule!" Sartana screamed out. "Oh, how original, taking over the world," Wanda sarcastically said. Cosmo gulped. Why on earth had he tagged along? He should've stayed, safe and sound in Timmy's room, but no, he had to go with them. "Wanda, should we go home now?" Cosmo asked. "We can't. That skeleton has our magic wands and besides, this cage is anti-magic," Wanda explained. Cosmo tilted his head from side to side. "I don't get it," he said.

"I was an idiot to let Sartana go. I mean, I was so excited about meeting you guys in person, so much that I didn't anticipate Miss Skeleton Idiot to come," Dianne muttered. Hitto suddenly blushed, glancing at May. "May's gosh darn cute isn't she?" he asked. "Hey, no fair! Dianne looks better!" Ash angrily said. The two glared at each other, but at that precise moment, a kid came out of a wormhole. "What—? Hey, where's Rachel?" the boy asked.

Dianne almost seemed to choke. "Jimmy Kudo? Or maybe, Conan Edogawa?" she asked incredulously, her eyes beginning to widen. Conan gulped. How did she know his name? At once, the boy with the hat whispered, "Don't worry. Her name's Dianne and she's from another world where she watches us on TV." Conan almost choked on his own spit. "Great, I should've been told that Dr. Agasa would tape me on videotape," he angrily said. "Oh, no, not that, because I watch you guys everyday. Now, here's the big deal. You guys are, in my world, fictional," Dianne explained. Conan vomited. He could not believe it. "Hey, she's from another world and so are we," the other raven-haired boy explained. "Well, I'm guessing your name is...Danny Fenton," Conan deduced. He smiled, seeing Danny's face. "How did you know my name?" Danny asked in a tone that confirmed Conan's suspicions. "As Sherlock Holmes would say, elementary, my dear Fenton, it just came to me. Also, you're a half-ghost named Danny Phantom. I even saw Dianne's book of characters a few minutes before getting sucked into that wormhole, and all of us were in it," Conan said.

"You saw my book? I keep it a secret," Dianne said, blushing. She really didn't want anyone to see her book of characters, especially since she was a private person. Dianne regained her composure. "Okay, we have to rescue Timmy's fairies. Cosmo and Wanda are up there with Jorgen, and we need to take them back before Sartana sees us," she said. "So, who's with me?" she added. "I AM! I AM!" came the cries of the kids. "Alright, it's time we went to that volcano," Dianne said.

Me: I'm back.

Ash: Where were you?

Me: I'm okay. Mourning, it's easy to get over with.

Danny: Well, now that you're here...Let's get this over with.

Me: Okay...But first, between episodes 1 and 2, Dianne had told Ash and the others her name, and the rest had introduced themselves except for Ash and Hitto. They're doing the same between episodes.

--

Taking Back the Fairies

"Ah, yes! Come forth, my skeleton army, and let us rule Miracle City! Tomorrow, the world shall bow to Sartana of the Dead!" Sartana screamed out. Jorgen gulped. Somehow, Da Rules didn't matter to this skeleton lady. "Miss Skeleton, I'd like my wand back!" he asked her politely. "I WILL NOT GIVE YOU YOUR WAND!" the skeleton angrily said. Jorgen slapped his forehead.

"Okay, Ash, you, Hitto, May and I cut through the army of skeletons in the graveyard, while Sam, Tucker, Brock and Misty take the rest. Manny and Frida are the only ones who know how to stop Sartana, and that's to take her guitar away. Danny, you and the others distract Sartana from her guitar. Timmy, you get the wands from the guitar. Then we can smash the guitar and there won't be a skeleton army anymore," Dianne explained her plan out loud to the rest. Ash sighed. "Dianne, why am I pairing up with this guy?" he whimpered. "Because he's the main protagonist of Crash B-Daman, and his name is Hitto," Dianne muttered, wishing they would already get along. Ash glared at Hitto again. Hitto glared back.

In the graveyard, Dianne, Ash, May and Hitto gulped. "On second thought, maybe Timmy or Danny could've helped us out," she muttered. Ash winked at Pikachu, who was perched on his shoulder. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" he yelled out. "Pikaaaaaa...CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!" the Pokémon cried out, and a blast cut through the skeleton army. "Nice job. Of course...THERE ARE MORE COMING THIS WAY!" Dianne screamed. At once, Hitto did the job with his Justice Ifrit. "Satellite Shot!" he yelled out, and cut through the skeletons, forming another path. "You did it, Kiddo," May happily said. "THE NAME IS HITTO!" Hitto screamed out. "I guess this is better than seeing Brock go gaga over some girl," Ash and Dianne muttered at the same time. When she sighted more skeletons coming, Dianne let out another piercing cry. At once, Ash and Hitto turned around. "There are more than six thousand of them!" Ash declared. "Darn it!" Hitto angrily murmured. "The only way is if you two work together! Because if you don't, we're live dinner!" May stated in an "I-swear-this-is-the-worst-day-I-had" tone. At once, the two feuding boys looked at each other begrudgingly. "Oh, alright," agreed Ash.

(A/N: I'm not that good describing Hitto's B-Da-Spirit thing so I'm not gonna add the "Roar! B-Da-Spirit".)

"Pikachu, Turtwig, Staravia, Chimchar, Buizel, Gliscor, let's go!" Ash cried out, releasing five Pokémon from their Pokeballs. "Turtwig, Razor Leaf! Gliscor, Sand Attack! Buizel, Sonic Boom! Chimchar, Fury Swipes! Staravia, Aerial Ace! Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" he yelled out. Winking at Dianne, Ash punched at one skeleton. "Beat that!" he happily said, not noticing the skeleton rising up. "Behind you!" Hitto declared, shooting at it using Satellite Shot. Ash dodged, and the shot went right through the skeleton. The two boys smirked. "Hitto, this is the beginning of a great friendship," Ash said. "Agreed and sealed," Hitto replied, and they slapped hands.

Meanwhile, Dianne and May weren't doing so well. "What do we do?!" May screamed out. Gazillions of skeletons were rising up from graves, and the two girls had run for their lives. "I don't know!" Dianne angrily said. Instinctively reaching for her belt, she was surprised when she pulled out...a Pokeball? "Okay, how'd that get there?" she asked. "Must've been that wormhole that entered you into the Pokemon world," May replied back coolly. "Well, that cool tone's a change from your 'eeeek the skeletons are coming' thing," Dianne muttered sarcastically, before throwing the Pokeball and releasing a...Pikachu from the Pokeball. "Pika!" the small electric mouse said. "It must be my lucky day! I'll call you...Lynn!" Dianne said to the little female Pikachu. Lynn smiled, nodding her head. "Pi pika pika," Lynn happily said. Dianne sighed. "Thunder!" she commanded it. Lynn charged up some electricity and unleashed Thunder upon hundreds of thousands of skeletons. "Your turn, May," she said. "Alright. Skitty, Blizzard!" May yelled out, throwing her Pokeball. Her Skitty came up. Dianne slapped her forehead. "Of all the television characters I know, you're the only one with absolutely no knowledge that--" she was cut off by a block of frozen skeletons. "What was that?" May asked, confused. "Oh, never mind," Dianne muttered.

--

Me: Yeah, I know. Bad time for a cliffhanger.

Dianne: IT WAS JUST GETTING GOOD!

Me: Anyway...here's an announcement. Okay, announcements. First...

Dianne: Here comes the scream...

Me: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! My MS Word program! Why on earth is it locked?!

Ash: Ah, calm down. You got the chance to edit this.

Dianne: Announcements later, guys 'cause here comes Hitto and his food supply was empty in two days!

Ash: Oh, brother.

Hitto: (comes in) Food...need...food...(spots Pikachu and Lynn) FOOD!! JUST LIKE CHRISTMAS DINNER!

Dianne and Ash: Double Thunderbolt!

(Hitto is shocked...literally)

Lynn: Pikachu! Pi pika pika pikachu pika pi pikachu pika pika pi pi pika! (There! That'll teach you to mess with me and Ash's Pikachu!)


	5. Intro Extra

8 and 9: TGAI

8 and 9: TGAI

Me: Cool, my computer's fixed!

Dianne: What just happened?

Me: My MS Word's been installed, so now I can make new episodes!

Dianne: Hey, besides that, Hitto is back to normal. Now that's a cause for celebration.

Ash: Yeah, we had to feed him the whole refrigerator's contents.

Hitto: Hey, guys! I brought Disclaimer!

DISCLAIMER: Life stinks. I don't own anything except for Dianne so life totally stinks. I wish I had a better life.

Dianne: YOU SENT HER TO AN EMO DOCTOR?! I TOLD YOU TO SEND HER TO HAYDEN PANETTIERE!

Dawn: By the way, everybody in the gang knows Conan's secret now.

Me: I've got the second arc planned out. It's right after the first arc. Be reminded, arc means season. Also, the first arc's theme song and ending theme is the Pokemon: Advanced Challenge opening theme and the Crash B-Daman ending theme. And don't worry, Dawn landed with the other three, she just lost her voice for a while. Speaking of voices, A SONG-FIC EXTRA'S COMING UP SOON! YAY!

Dianne: She's hyper without sugar.

Me: There's Ash x Dianne….

Ash: HEY!

Me: There's also May x Hitto…

May: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Me: And Dawn x Konta is present too, later on in the series, anyway!

Dawn: GET HER!

Misty: I'm the seventh wheel? No fair! I wanna be paired up with a boy!

Me: You'll get it soon in the second arc.

We Got Them Back

Conan looked over at the volcano. "You're telling me that the skeleton lady wants to take over the world?" he asked Timmy. "Absolutely," Manny replied before Timmy could. "Well, I just hope Dianne, Ash, May and Hitto are doing a better job than us, because, after all, we're just hiding, waiting for the chance to get that guitar and smash it into pieces," Conan recited perfectly. "Something tells me that they are doing better than us," Misty muttered.

Misty was wrong. The four weren't doing any better than them. In fact, they were cornered, backing right into each other's backs. "WHAT THE HECK IS IT WITH THIS SKELETON ARMY?!" Hitto yelled out, frustrated. "Well, try your dumb Justice Ifrit's crazy Satellite Shot, you idiot," May, whose back was right next to Dianne's back and Hitto's back, angrily uttered out. "He tried that already," Ash replied back. "Ash is trying to keep back the skeletons using his Pokemon, so you have to be grateful to Hitto, too. He's trying his best," Dianne spoke up. May sighed. "Just use your Blaziken's Ember attack," Ash suggested. Dianne tapped her finger on her chin, beginning to realize something. "Why don't we combine the attacks we use? That way, we could totally beat this army," she suggested. "That's a great idea," Ash piped up. May smiled. "Alright, Blaziken, come on out!" she yelled out, throwing a Pokeball.

As if on cue, Blaziken was out. "Blaziken!" it screeched. "Ember!" May commanded. "Blaziiii-keeeeeeeeeen!" the fire-type yelled out as it released a flurry of fireballs: the Ember attack Dianne knew so well. It blasted into dozens of undead creeps, instantly vaporizing them. "Skitty, Assist!" May commanded her other Pokemon. Skitty made a "meow" sound before releasing String Shot, hitting a skeleton and wrapping it up in a cocoon-like shape. "Satellite Shot!" Hitto screamed out, pulling the trigger of his B-Daman, at the same time as to which Dianne and Ash commanded, "Lynn, Pikachu, double up the Thunderbolt!" The result was astounding: The two attacks combined and strengthened each other, knocking down a record of ALL the skeletons. "Well, I meant to hit the cocoon guy, but the whole army did the stress reliever," Ash joked. Dianne snickered, but then she stopped. The two looked at each other and their cheeks reddened. May pinched Dianne. "Hey, what did you do that for?" Dianne asked angrily. "I could sense you were beginning to like Ash. Well, it's the same with me. I kind of like Hitto," May whispered into Dianne's ear. Dianne smiled, knowing that it was a start of a friendship. She could see May wink and smile. Dianne turned around and shook May's hand. The exact same thing happened with Ash and Hitto. Until a cry pierced the air. "Oh my gosh!" Dianne cried out.

That piercing cry came from Dawn. She had been caught trying to get Cosmo and Wanda out. And her voice had combined with Max's voice, who had been caught, too, trying to free Jorgen. "Silly, foolish children! You dare challenge the Queen of the Dead?" Sartana asked them once her skeleton bandits held the two kids. "You can't get away with this! We'll make sure of it!" Dawn angrily said. "Oh? So you think you can challenge me, the Queen of the Dead? I am Sartana, the all-powerful skeleton, now that I have three wands in my possession!" Sartana declared. Dawn looked around the prison jail Sartana seemed to claim as her home. It was filled with golden coins. As Dawn looked around, she saw a throne, one made out of human bones, evidently Sartana's so-called evidence of her royalty over the dead. She gulped. Dawn had never been more afraid in her life.

"Which way to the prison jail do you think it is?!" Dianne asked Manny. They were all perched precariously on top of the volcano, and Misty had related what had happened. "Great. Dawn and Max are off to the jail AND WE DON'T KNOW WHICH WAY IT IS!" Ash screeched out in a fury. "Hey, calm down, breathe deeply, I'm in a panicking state too, you know," Dianne tried to reassure Ash. It failed. "CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?! I CAN'T BECAUSE DAWN AND MAX ARE IN TROUBLE AND I'M NOT THERE TO PROTECT THEM!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs. "You know, you'll lose your voice," May muttered. "Yeah, Ash, exactly why you should calm down, because you'll lose your voice and you can't command Pikachu," Dianne said. That did the trick. Ash seemed to calm down at once. "I'm sorry, guys, it's just that…after all this happens and we're already bonding with each other, Dawn and Max are off to jail for something good they were trying to do," Ash murmured, loud enough for only Dianne to hear. Dianne sighed, and began to pat Ash on the shoulder. "You tried your best, Ash. We'll go through this, together," she murmured for Ash to hear. As the two of them stood up, Dianne began to tap her chin. "What if we do the same as Dawn and Max? That way, we can free them. And I mean all of us," she suggested. Conan and Danny looked at each other. "We're staying behind, but May and Hitto will come along with Misty and Konta," Danny volunteered. "What did you say?" Misty asked.

Misty found herself coming along with five crazy kids: Ash, Dianne, May, Hitto and Konta. What was wrong with her? "I don't think this is the best idea, Dianne," Misty began to say, but at the "best" part, Dianne cut her off. "Misty, this is the only idea we have. If you have any other ideas, say it, so we won't get captured," Dianne said sternly, her brilliant black eyes meeting Misty's benevolent blue ones. To her own surprise, Misty couldn't find a better idea. "I-I can't," Misty murmured. "Well, then, let's go free the others," Dianne replied back, her voice keeping its cool. As soon as she turned away, Misty sighed. _I never know who Ash can associate with_, she thought.

Sartana looked at the six kids her skeleton bandits had caught trying to free the fairies. "Ah, so you dare challenge the Skeleton Queen? Fools! You shall end up in a cell!" she announced evilly. The red-haired one smirked. "Oh yeah?" he asked her, before twisting his body around and kicking one of Sartana's skeleton bandits. The boy with the hat did the same, as did the new girls and the blonde-haired boy.

(A/N: Cue Pokemon music where the good guys win, please, and end it around the third paragraph from here)

Hitto aimed his Justice Ifrit to one of the bars holding Max and Dawn. With a cry of "B-Crash", he broke the metal bar with only one shot. "Oh, thanks!" Max yelled out. "No problem, Max. Anything for a team mate," Hitto replied back.

Ash and Dianne weren't doing so well. As it turns out, Dianne only had two Pokemon: A Squirtle she called Squirt and her Pikachu, Lynn. "At least I have Pokemon!" Dianne angrily yelled at Ash. "I don't really like it, though, because we're up against an army of skeletons AGAIN!!" Ash screeched out. Dianne glared straight at Ash. "WELL, TRY USING YOUR POKEMON, YOU STINKING IDIOT!" she screamed out. "And your brains, too," she added. "How about we do the same thing as we did at the graveyard?" Ash asked sarcastically. He did not expect the girl's reply: "Oh, I get it now! Water conducts electricity!" Ash slapped his forehead. He had given her an idea.

"NO! MY SKELETONS HAVE FALLEN!" May heard Sartana say after Dianne and Ash had electrocuted her skeleton army. Smiling, she grabbed Hitto. Dianne did the same with Ash. Somehow, Dianne and May seemed to have a…connection, one that bonded one to the other. Somehow, in some way, the two girls understood each other. "Blaziken, Flamethrower!" May commanded her Blaziken. "Lynn, Thunder!" Dianne yelled. As the two attacks bound themselves around each other, they seemed to strengthen, and at once, took down Sartana.

Manny and Frida arrived, looking surprised. "You guys are newcomers, and you defeated Sartana all by yourselves?" Manny asked, a bewildered tone in his voice. "Nah. I got her guitar. Take it down. I couldn't bring myself to break it," Dianne said, then handed Manny the guitar. He smiled, a bit surprised that the winner would give him, the latecomer, the villain's guitar to destroy. "How about Cosmo and Wanda?" Timmy, who came along with the others who had stayed behind, asked. "Don't worry. I got the wands when Sartana was focused on trying to destroy everybody," Dawn said. As Manny smiled, Dianne felt like smiling, too. She smiled, as well as the others. "We're beginning to have a bond with each other," May admitted. "It's like we can read your minds," Ash spoke. Dianne sighed. "It's the power of a close, close friendship. And we're experiencing that," she said, bringing the others, along with the freed fairies, into a group hug. "It's like we're a tight-knit gang," Frida said. "That's what we're going to call our group! Frida, you're a genius! We can be the gang!" Dianne screamed. "She's gone into hyper-fan-girl mode, I guess," Ash stated, chuckling. The kids smiled.

Back at Amity Park, Ash paced the floor of the Ops Center. "I'm worried about my Pokemon quest," he said. He and Dianne were the only two in the Ops Center. "Jorgen gave me the power to mimic other powers and forms. One of the few powers he gave me is the ability to create clones. How about I send a clone of the Pokemon gang and the Crash B-Daman gang? Besides, Jube's in the gang now, since he landed right inside Danny's room while we were discussing where we should hold meetings," Dianne suggested. Ash half-smiled. "Yeah…" his voice trailed off as Dianne stood up. A smirk spread across her face. Ash knew at once what it was. He felt something detach from him, and go somewhere else, and he felt like Hitto felt the same thing. As he began to recover from the dizzy spell that had come over him, Dianne had collided right into Ash, her smirk fading instantly. Her lips brushed against his as soon as they touched, and Ash blushed. But the dizzy spell seemed to go away, and he smiled. This was an on-the-floor moment, and he wasn't going to let it go. In fact, his lips touched hers, and they began to kiss. Somehow, Ash felt pretty warm inside.

May and Hitto entered the Ops Center, when they spotted two kids on the floor: Ash and Dianne. "What the heck is THAT?!" Hitto screamed out, making his and May's presence known. Dianne and Ash pulled away. Ash had a goofy grin on his face, while Dianne's eyes seemed dream-like. "That was thrilling and cool," she finally managed to utter out. "Wow" was all Ash could say, what with that goofy grin still plastered on his face. May, however, smirked, the same one that Dianne smirked before kissing Ash. Hitto looked towards her, wondering what was going to happen. "You know, those two are going to be—" he started to say, but May collided right into him. Her lips happened to brush against him, and Hitto went into a dizzy spell, but snapped out of it pretty quickly. He felt the hard floor on his back and May's breasts right on his chests. Smiling, Hitto pressed his lips against May's, making her eyes open in surprise. However, she seemed to snap out of it, as her hands moved to his waist. He could tell, Ash and Dianne were doing the same thing again.

As the others entered, their eyes opened at the kids right in front of them: Ash and Dianne kissing, and May and Hitto kissing. All of them pulled away from their individual kisses. Dianne and May's eyes looked trance-like, while a goofy grin was present on Ash and Hitto's faces. That served to cause a mass fainting. Well, Jube was left standing. "You kids are something," he joked.

Me: Yeah! Dianne x Ash and May x Hitto is officially here! And that was one of the longest episodes I ever typed up.

Dawn: That concludes the sub-arc. What's the next episode?

Me: Won't tell! Hey, where's Dianne, Ash, May and Hitto?

Timmy: They're taking an afternoon stroll with each other. Well, Dianne and Ash are, May and Hitto are watching a movie together.

Me: (jaw drops, eyes grow wide) What?

Timmy: In short, they're doing things typical of a couple.

Me: (faints)

Jube: Kids nowadays, they are great and weird in some ways.

Dawn: You calling me weird?

A Charmed Slayer

"Okay, you guys are official couples already. What's with the nervous faces?" Danny asked Dianne. "Ash and I are a new couple, mind you. We're still in the beginning stages, and besides, he's thirteen, three years older than me," Dianne replied back nervously. The gang was going on their second recruiting mission, if you counted Manny and Frida, honorary members, as members. "Where are we going, anyway?" Timmy asked. "I'm charmed, though," Dianne spoke up. "Charmed universe it is. May, take the map," Ash said in a cool tone, although if you listened closely, you'd hear a hint of fear.

May hurtled towards a portal, holding the Infi-Map. Behind her was the Spectre Speeder, racing after her. Hitto was at the controls. May felt both comforted and anxious. "WE'RE COMING, MAY!" he yelled out. That was the last thing May heard before going through that portal.

"Jube, next time, you lead us," May angrily said while rubbing her sore butt a few seconds later. Jube sighed. "I was worried that the Infi-Map might fall as soon as I touched it because of my weight," he explained. May and the Spectre Speeder had crashed next to a manor, a particularly large one. A police car was right next to it. "Are the occupants of that manor under arrest?" Timmy asked. "No, that's the Halliwell manor. Paige, Piper and Phoebe live there, and Paige married a police officer, which explains the police car, along with Piper marrying a white lighter named Leo. Also, this is the season after the eighth season, which explains Billie's presence inside the house. What it doesn't explain is why the BtVS guys would be here," Dianne explained in one breath, because there the "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" gang was, right on the manor's lawn. "That was fast," May murmured. Ash gulped out of nervousness.

Piper Halliwell looked outside of the Halliwell manor. She could see kids, a brunette teenager, a blonde girl seemingly in her early twenties, a British-looking man, and many more strange characters. The kids and another man had landed on the asphalt, while the others had landed right on the lawn. "Phoebe, Billie! There's some visitors," she yelled out as soon as she had gone downstairs. "I saw them too, and the kids on the lawn look confused," Phoebe's voice rang out throughout the manor. "You take care of them!" Billie's voice followed. Piper sighed. She looked at the stairs leading from the attic and saw her small son Wyatt, her little boy Chris and her husband Leo. "Leo, did you see these kids?" Phoebe asked. "I sure did. Those on the sidewalk seemed to know our secret," he explained, a tone of worry in his usually loving voice. Wyatt seemed to begin to tear up. Piper's maternal instincts were on like a flash, and she began to coo, calming Wyatt down.

Buffy Summers looked at the kids on the asphalt and the manor. "Are you guys dns?" she asked cautiously. The black-haired girl spoke up. "No, we aren't. We come from another world. We know your secret already. My name's Dianne, and these are my friends," she said. Thus began the long line of introductions. A few minutes later, Dianne finished up. "So you watch all of us every day on TV, and that in your world, we're fictional?" Xander asked. "Yeah," she replied simply. "That's a shock," Faith stated sarcastically.

Dianne never felt so nervous in her life. She was already Ash's girlfriend, so what was she so worried about? Ash's hand touched hers, and the nervous spell went away. Dianne felt confident again, but she still worried a bit. Walking up to the manor doorbell, she pressed it, and someone answered. It was Paige Halliwell. "Paige Halliwell?" Dianne asked, surprised. "I orbed here. Why?" Paige asked. Dianne knew that Paige felt pretty suspicious of them, and she expected the other sisters to be, too. After all, she knew their secret. "Don't worry, I heard you guys," Paige suddenly said. "You're an empath, right?" Dianne asked. "Right. I'm also a witch, since you already know. Everybody else in this mansion knows too, but I wonder why that black-haired boy with no hat and the pink-hatted boy seem a little…how should I say this…supernatural?" Paige said. Danny sighed. "Half-ghost, and my name's Danny," he replied simply. "I have fairy godparents, and my name's Timmy," Timmy said just as simply. Dianne and Ash snickered. Dianne smiled. She never felt this happy before. And she knew Paige never did, too, because she was laughing.

Me: That was something.

Dawn: That was a short thing.

Me: Song piece is up!

7 Things

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared_

Dianne angrily kicked a rock on the sidewalk. "Ash Ketchum, you totally drove me crazy," she muttered. May was doing the same. They were walking right beside each other.__

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
Now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

"All Hitto does is drive me crazy, too," May muttered, loud enough for Dianne to hear.__

The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you  
Oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her

"Yeah, Ash spent sixteen dollars on a hat just like his! And he's looking other girls' ways," Dianne stated. "At least he doesn't flirt with others like Hitto," May declared.

_  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks_

"And the other boys drive us crazy, and Ash and Hitto do the same!" the two girls chorused together.

_  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

"I wonder why I hooked up with him!" Dianne screeched. "Me too, and in fact, I'm wondering if I should even BE Mrs. May Tamaga!" May yelled.__

It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Is a sincere apology

To the two girls' surprise, Ash and Hitto appeared. Silence followed. "I need to hear you say sorry," Dianne finally broke the icy silence.

_  
And when you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here_

Silence followed, as nobody said anything. "Uh…We heard you talking…" Ash's voice trailed off.__

The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her

"Why do you flirt with other girls, Hitto?!" May angrily asked.

_  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you  
_

"I wonder why I hooked up with you in the first place!" Dianne yelled.

_  
Compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like_

"Actually, I like you, Dianne," Ash admitted. That made Dianne smile. "I'm sorry, May," Hitto said sincerely. "Apology accepted. I guess boys love doing girls," May replied, chuckling.__

The 7 things I like about you  
You hair, your eyes, your old Levi's

"Besides, your hair looks like it's been overdone, in a good way," the two girls chorused again. Ash checked his hair, while Hitto touched his. "It's…a unique hairstyle," Ash nervously said.

_  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright_

Dianne held Ash's hand in silence. May did the same with Hitto.

_  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you_

"You know, Ash Ketchum, I think I re-found the reason as to why I hooked up with you. You're the greatest guy on the whole Earth," Dianne said. "Hitto, at least you're not cheating on me," May told Hitto. They smiled and walked along the sidewalk, watching the sunset together.

Me: Aww! I think I made the cutest song-fic ever!

Timmy: Yep. It is cool and romantic, which makes me barf!

Trixie: Oh, boy.

Me: Click the review button, please! NO FLAMES ALLOWED!


	6. Charmed And Kicking

TGAI: Episodes 10 and 11

TGAI: Episodes 10 and 11

Me: You never make me stay…

Dianne: What's dppokegirl23 singing?

Timmy: That song is catchy…

Me: Dirty Diana/Oh/Dirty Diana…

Dianne: She's singing "Dirty Diana"! It IS catchy!

Ash: What are the others obsessed over this time?

Conan: That "Dirty Diana" song by Michael Jackson is pretty catchy, you know. Besides, Dianne is a tad obsessed with music…

Ash: "Obsessed" is putting it mildly. Anyway, where's Disclaimer?

Conan: Going all crazy over that song…

Ash: Never mind. My good friend Nikki doesn't own any character except for Dianne. She's only borrowing us for entertainment.

Dianne: Ash, come here! This song is catchy!

Ash: Nah, I'm okay.

Come In, Team Rocket!

Dianne glanced around the manor. "It is as trendy as I see it on television," she said, smiling. "Ah, it's just a manor," Paige replied. Dianne saw Piper and Phoebe, along with Billie, cooking, and also smelled the scrumptious lunch. "I smell Chinese noodles," she joked. Billie sighed. "We're not cooking Chinese noodles; we're cooking some fried chicken," she explained. Dianne nodded slightly. As the gang went upstairs, Paige showed them a room. "This is the room where you guys will be sleeping," she said. Buffy sighed. "You've heard of the Slayer, right?" she asked. "Yeah, but you were in another universe so I never believed the tales about you," Paige replied. "You're the good cook, so why aren't you cooking?" Dianne butted in. "Oh, Henry says I have to cook for him right now. He left his police car outside and he's going to come back with baby clothes, because I'm pregnant!" Paige replied. Dianne clasped Ash's hand in agreement, and she could feel herself turning red with nervousness. "Yeah, me, Ash, May and Hitto really like kids," Dianne replied.

As the kids sat around the table eating, May glanced nervously at Hitto. She could tell Hitto was doing the same. _May, stop being so petrified and tense. Hitto's already your boyfriend, so why are you nervous? Think of marriage…Oh, I can't do that, I—Wait. I'm panicky about the future_, May chided herself. She excused herself from the table and went outside, alone. Unknowingly, two ominous black-clad Team Rocket figures watched her.

"Well, Cassidy, we got a cute little manor here. We should turn it into a Team Rocket headquarters," Butch said. "We won't do that. We'll be baiting the other kids with that May girl. Do you agree with me, Bill?" Cassidy replied. "MY NAME'S NOT BILL, IT'S BUTCH!" Butch screamed out. These two figures are part of Team Rocket, only clad in an ominous black: Butch and Cassidy. Unknown to them, white-clad figures watched them closely.

"We've got to get those two Pikachu for the boss!" Meowth told his two team mates. James sat, tapping his finger on his chin. "How about we take the two other twerps and bait the others with them? We'll be at the top of the boss's A-list!" he suggested. "NO WAY! THAT'S TOO MUCH WORK FOR ME!" Jessie screeched.

May looked at the buildings, wondering where the screeches came from. "Must be my mind," she muttered. "After all, I'm so nervous I could barely contain myself. But I wonder who said those words." Walking off, May turned the curb and saw the two threatening figures that were watching her. "Who are you?" she questioned them, more out of her gut feeling than inquisitiveness. The two figures smiled under their hoods. They threw off their hoods to reveal Butch and Cassidy. "It's you two, Buck and Cassidy!" May said, getting ready to throw her Pokeball containing Venusaur. "MY NAME'S NOT BUCK!" Butch screamed out. May rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she murmured under her breath. Throwing her Pokeball, Venusaur came out. "Venusaur!" it cried out (Translation: You two again?). "Oh, yeah? Houndour, take Venusaur down!" Cassidy called out, throwing a Pokeball containing Houndour. As soon as Houndour came out, it threw out a Flame Thrower. "Venusaur, dodge and use Vine Whip!" May commanded it. Venusaur obeyed, dodging the fire-type attack and throwing out its vines, slapping Houndour and defeating it. "HOUNDOUR! Little brat," Cassidy angrily said, knowing that Houndour was defeated. "Yanmega, use Ancient Power!" a voice cried out. A Yanmega came out and Ancient Power burst out. May knew that it was Jessie. In a twist of events, she found herself and Venusaur in a net.

"Where did May go?" Hitto asked, getting worried. Dianne and Ash, too, was getting pretty anxious. "May's been gone for more than an hour, and she hasn't called to tell us where she is," she said. Ash gulped. "I don't know where she is," he said. Phoebe sat down, wanting to think for a while. "Well, if I—" she began to say but was cut off by a vision. In it, she saw May being held by four figures, two in black and two in white. There was also a cat that stood on its hind legs. Judging by the background, it was a cabin. "Little brat! Tell us, where is the two twerps' Pikachu?" the red-haired one asked. May shook her head, screaming, "I won't betray my friends!" The cat looked around. "I guess this cabin is hidden enough to divert those twerps," it said. "Let her go, okay?" a black-haired man, which Phoebe didn't notice before, but now did, said. "Whatever. The boss and Sayanji will be glad they teamed up, because you, Dr. Tamaga, and you, Miss Coordinator, are the perfect bait," the blonde-haired girl said evilly. As the vision ended, Phoebe stood up. "I think I know where May is," she said.

Me: Yay for suspense!

May: Well, aside from me being kidnapped and Hitto getting pretty worried, everything is just fine.

Hitto: What Team Rocket did is unforgivable!

Me: SHUT UP! Anyway, the Pokemon and B-Daman worlds overlap each other.

Love and B-Daman

The gang looked at the portal in the woods. "May's going to my world?" Hitto asked, a little worried. Dianne sighed. "That's exactly the problem. Team Rocket must've teamed up with Sayanji Kanzern and they could've taken May, because she'd be the key to our destruction. After all, we are devoted to friends," she explained. Paige tapped her finger with her chin, obviously thinking. "Alright, what is it with you guys tapping your fingers on your chins?" Dianne suddenly asked. Paige ignored her. "What if…we call Prue?" she suggested. "We can't do that, she's as dead as a doornail thanks to an assassin!" Piper replied. "I meant as a spirit guide," Paige threw back. At once, the two sisters were verbally fighting with each other. "Guys, break it up, we're supposed to find May, not fight amongst ourselves," Dianne angrily said two minutes later, accidentally orbing Phoebe to her side. "Whoops, I guess the power mimicry thing is beginning to work," she explained, embarrassed. Ash sighed. "Guys, let's just go already," he muttered.

A few minutes later, the gang appeared right next to another Hitto, Konta, Nana and Jube. Dianne whispered some words under her breath and she could tell the two combined again. Ash looked at the forlorn cabin, which seemed to function as a prison, before them. "I wonder why we're here," he said. Hitto, however, seemed a little happy. "I know Father's here! I just know it!" he cried out happily. Piper sighed and zipped his mouth—literally, because a zipper appeared and closed his mouth. "One word, we're dead," Dianne told him. Ash, however, looked pretty eager. "Let's go help Hitto's dad!" he announced. At once, Dianne pulled him down. "We're hiding behind a rock that can barely contain us, and we'll be dead meat if we go down there and say, 'Dr. Tamaga, May, we're saving you'. Remember, they've got security cameras," she explained. Ash reluctantly agreed.

Kodoh looked out over the jagged appearance of the rocks, and the looming shadow of the cabin underneath each of them. He could hear voices coming from one rock. A few were familiar to Kodoh, but the rest were pretty much nothing. Kodoh knew, though, that a brunette girl and Dr. Tamaga were held there. He then walked over to that one rock he heard voices from. As he got closer to it, he could see kids, teenagers and adults. They were a bit large in number, so it looked like they were squeezing in. The black-haired girl with eyeglasses seemed to hear his footsteps, however, as she alerted the others and pointed to Kodoh. "Kodoh?" a voice asked. Kodoh looked around that group of people and saw Hitto: the person he least wanted to see. Kodoh could tell those other people with Hitto besides Konta, Nana and Jube were Hitto's companions. But how did they get here? Kodoh looked at the bespectacled girl. "What's your name?" he asked her. "Dianne," the girl replied calmly and coolly.

A little while later, the kids had gotten to know Kodoh Kuraki, and he had gotten to know them, too, and all the secrets, facts and things about them. "So you came here to rescue the love of your life?" Kodoh asked Hitto. Ash looked at Kodoh suspiciously. "Am I the only one to think he's a bad guy?" he asked Dianne. "Well, he's actually a neutral," she finally said after 30 seconds had passed. Paige suddenly vomited. "What's with her?" Kodoh asked. "Oh, we forgot to tell you: Paige has a baby on the way!" Dianne announced. "Leave her here. We can't let her suffer a miscarriage. No matter how benevolent our intentions are, we must leave her here," Kodoh replied back. Paige, however, felt offended. "I can fight with a baby in my stomach," she angrily said. She and Kodoh got into a verbal argument on whether Paige can battle or not. At once, Dianne sighed. "Let's just go in already," she muttered. Paige sighed and orbed the kids to inside the cabin.

Soon, Paige could hear shots ringing and zaps throughout that small cabin. She felt scared for the kids, knowing that they were undergoing a rescue mission. But Ash had told her before, Butch and Cassidy were the dangerous ones, not Jessie and James. Paige hoped, though, that the gang was doing well. However, she still sensed that they were in trouble.

They _**were**_ in big-time trouble. Cassidy's Houndour took out Dianne's Squirtle pretty quickly, and Ash's Pikachu wasn't doing so well against Jessie's Yanmega. Jube's Assault Tauros couldn't fend James's Carnivine off. And Hitto's Justice Ifrit didn't work against Butch's Pokemon. It looked like they were in big trouble. "I can't believe we're losing," Ash cried out. "Neither can I, because when I was watching 'The Breeding Center Secret', I thought these two were weak!" Dianne exclaimed. "Face it, you do-gooders are dead meat," Butch said, a wicked tone in his voice. "Oh, yeah, Bull? We're not done yet," a voice suddenly said. "MY NAME'S NOT BULL!" Butch screamed out. "Forget it," the voice retorted, and somebody jumped down from the beams inside the cabin. The voice belonged to Paige Matthews-Mitchell! "PAIGE? I thought we told you to stay outside," Dianne cried out. "I may be pregnant, but I'm not letting you guys give up!" the Halliwells' half-sister replied. Paige orbed May and Dr. Tamaga, who were tied to chairs the whole time, out the cabin. Phoebe and Piper realized something.

"Wait a minute. We weren't doing any progress because Paige was outside!" Phoebe said. "Guys, I think I'll have to kick something round," Conan's voice called out. Timmy looked around. "Cosmo, becoming a soccer ball won't help you," he said to a green basketball. Paige scratched her head, but the basketball turned into a humanoid, green-haired thing: the male fairy godparent Timmy had told her about. Paige looked around for the second, and saw a weirdly colored lamp: It was all pink and had eyes that actually moved. "Don't worry, Wanda," Timmy said calmly and the lamp turned into a pink-haired lady. Now the pair was complete. "I can fight!" the male, clearly called Cosmo, said in a high-pitched tone. "You idiot, you can't fight, you're the dimmest light bulb around!" Dianne angrily said. "I'm not a light bulb, I'm a fairy!" Cosmo angrily said. "Let him fight, Dianne," the female, called Wanda, said. Paige thought she could hear a sigh of worry coming from the fairy.

Piper froze Butch and Cassidy into place while blowing up things near the villains' Pokemon to scare them. The other kids had no problem. "Hey, Jessie, your hair belongs in a dump!" Dianne screamed out. "James, you're a rich snob!" May cried out. "Meowth, I heard somebody he hates you because he prefers Pokemon pure and simple!" Danny called out. That lured the three TR members out. "SATELLITE SHOT!" "Pikachu, Thunder!" Those two combined and the three Rocket members were blasting off again. "Why do we keep blasting off?!" Jessie asked James. "I don't know!" James replied. "Don't get your tails in bunches 'cause at least we have one thing we're the best at," Meowth barged in. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

Dr. Tamaga smiled. "I don't know how to thank you kids. After everything you've done…" his voice trailed off. Hitto nudged his father a bit. "Father, tell them," he said. "Oh, yes, the surprise I had for you," Dr. Tamaga said, blushing a light red. Jube smiled. "Here it comes," he murmured. "I've made B-Daman for each and everyone of you except for Hitto, Nana, Jube and Konta and Kodoh, and here they are," Dr. Tamaga said, and gave them new B-Daman. Dianne smiled, looking at the yellow/green B-Daman she had. Dr. Tamaga then walked off, waving goodbye. As soon as he was out of sight range, Ash smiled. "I guess the future is bright. It's gonna be futile if we worry about it," he said. As Dianne separated the clones from the originals again, Paige opened the portal.

As they returned to the mansion, they encountered Billie, Henry, Leo, Angel and Coop. They had stayed behind to help keep the mansion safe, but Billie looked a little shaken. "What happened, Billie?" Paige asked her charge, concerned. "Some…dn…came…it tried to tell me something…I think it was evil…it had biceps…white hair…" Billie stammered out. "Oh, man, you got Jorgen Von Strangle, toughest fairy in the universe, or so he says," Dianne moaned. "I caged him," Billie continued, ignoring Dianne. "And I thought you'd vanquish him," Phoebe said, with a sigh of relief. "I was going to but decided to keep him for investigation," Billie answered. At that, Paige sighed. "Jorgen Von Strangle," she muttered, and a big, wing-less, muscular fairy appeared in a flash of blue lights. "Dianne, why has this blonde girl cage me?!" Jorgen asked angrily. "Take it easy, and chill. She thought you were an evil thingy," Dianne explained. Phoebe looked at her, a confused look evident. "My term for dns, okay?" Dianne answered. The gang laughed at Dianne's joke, until she angrily said, "Guys, knock it off, I'm serious. I don't like saying the word."

Back at the Ops Center in Amity Park, Dianne, Ash, May, Hitto, Misty, Max, Brock, Nana, Jube, Dawn and Konta's jaws were all agape. Sam sighed. "Aw, come on, you don't like my gift, you can give it back," she said. "Sam, we like it," Ash spoke up. "I mean, nobody gave us something like this before!" Dianne exclaimed. "It's nothing for a rich girl. I had to pull a few strings but it was worth it in the end," the goth girl replied, laughing. "Seriously, you had to buy a mansion? Wow, that's cool!" May happily said. "Three mansions, actually, because Dianne, Ash, May, Hitto, Dawn and Konta are gonna live together with no adult supervision," Sam said. Dianne just fainted.

Prudence Halliwell smiled as Dianne and Ash moved the light stuff into the Jones mansion inside Amity Park, while the rest of the gang dealed with the heavy ones. "So, my sweetie, how's life up here doing?" Patty Halliwell asked her eldest daughter. "You know, Mom, sometimes, I'd love to go down there and talk to Paige. But I'm dead, so the only time I can do so is when they either resurrect me or call me as a spirit guide. I'm glad Paige took my place, though, because I know that she'll do better than me," Prue replied. Tears began to fall from her eyes. "I just wish Piper became a little more aggressive but that's what she is. I can't change any single one of them, as well as those new kids. I have a feeling they'll be the best," she added. Buffy then helped the others carrying the heavy things out. That was when Anya and Cordelia arrived on the scene in heaven, looking very happy. "What's up?" Prue asked Cordelia. "Prue, you, Anya and I have been chosen to go back to Earth as ourselves when we were alive, and we'll be alive, and kicking, and we will stay there until we die again," Cordelia said. "Does that mean before I became a justice genie, or right after I became a human again?" Anya asked. "After," Cordelia replied simply.

"Paige, Phoebe, Piper, stop already! I'm already satisfied," Dianne angrily said. "Look, moving your couch from the real world and trying to decide where it goes without magic makes us feel a little dizzy," Paige replied, lamely making up an excuse for the real reason: They wanted to transfer a couch to the living room. "I told you already, I wanted the couch over at the TV and you passed the TV! That couch had popcorn holders," Ash cried out. The five were arguing over Dianne's couch. Each of the brown-(or black)-haired sisters were arguing with Dianne and Ash over where the couch would be. Dianne and Ash had agreed on in front of the TV in their bedroom, but the Charmed Ones liked the couch staying in the living room. As the five bickered with each other, somebody entered the room. "Do you have any idea where Paige Matthews-Mitchell could be?" a voice asked. "I'm here," Paige angrily muttered. Dianne, however, stopped bickering with them long enough to see who the visitor was: Prue Halliwell. "Oh, my goodness gracious, Prue Halliwell is alive?!" Dianne cried out. That distracted Ash, Paige, Piper and Phoebe. "Prue, you're alive!" Phoebe screamed out. Prue smiled and hugged the three Charmed Ones. "Wait, Prue, you were supposed to be dead," Dianne said. "I know. I was resurrected. Guess the Power of Three's become the Power of Four," Prue replied.

At that exact moment, Coop arrived with a new human friend of his: a resurrected, amnesiac Cole Turner. "Hey, guys. Guess who I found—Oh my goodness, what just happened here?" Coop asked, looking at the scene. "Uh…we can explain…" Dianne's voice trailed off. "Phoebe, what happened?" Coop asked Phoebe, ignoring Dianne. "Prue is back! Oh, by the way, the couch…" Phoebe's voice trailed off as soon as Dianne saw the wrecked couch. "Oh, man, we'll be fixing that," she moaned.

Me: Alright, I got Prue in! Sorry if I got a little lousy.

Prue: Nah, it's okay.

Paige: I finally got to meet the sister I never knew!

Me: We're gonna have to work the Power of Four into the storyline, though.


	7. Universally Yours

Episodes 12 and 13: Toon Gang and I

Me: Man, I really wanted to see Prue back. Thanks to Luiz4200 for giving reviews!

Dianne: I wonder why along with Prue, Anya and Cordelia were resurrected…

Me: Xander's gonna faint with happiness! Of course, there's the Cordelia matter…

Ash: Anyway, where's Disclaimer?

DISCLAIMER: Here I am. Anyway, I don't own anything except Dianne, because JusSonic loaned me his Rugrats OC's. After all, I'm gonna be sane soon.

Me: Good girl! Here's a biscuit!

Dianne: She trained her?

Ash: Figures. The authoress must've decided to eliminate the insanity that came along with Disclaimer.

Me: Oh, and correct me if I'm wrong in some parts.

--

The Anointed One

As Dianne paced around her newly wallpapered and decorated room, Prue sat on Dianne's bed. She had to stay there so San Francisco wouldn't suspect that Prue had been resurrected. And besides, Paige didn't want to glamour anybody. Those who had to stay in Dianne's mansion stayed while the rest went home.

"Prue, what are we gonna do?" Dianne asked Prue.

"I don't know. After all, a lot of time has passed since I died, and I heard May say she didn't want to get Paige to glamour me. Paige totally agreed. After all, I need a job and I don't really want to change my appearance, nor do I want to change my name. Then there's the matter of the Charmed Ones. The Book of Shadows specifically said that there is supposed to be just three Charmed Ones, not four," Prue explained. Then, Coop arrived, looking pretty surprised.

"Coop? I thought you were going on a date with Phoebe," Dianne said in a surprised tone.

"Phoebe told me that she was carrying our child, and Henry told me Paige was pregnant as well. That takes out two, leaving only one, if you exclude Prue. I wondered, how about you and May be the replacements for Phoebe and Paige?" Coop answered.

"Prue should, actually, because, essentially, I'm a power mimic, and I already copied their powers," Dianne replied.

Prue sighed. "Alright, Coop, flash me to my home," she said. "Are you sure? A lot of people will suspect your sisters are witches," Coop asked. "I'm sure," Prue lied, but she wasn't actually sure.

Paige and Phoebe sat in their seats on the front lawn. "Did you like it seeing Prue?" Phoebe asked Paige.

"Yeah, because she felt like a sister, which, essentially, she is, but I felt a strong connection between me and Prue," Paige replied. Phoebe chewed her nails a bit. "Phoebe, why are you biting your nails? It's creeping me out," Paige said.

"Oh, sorry, I picked it up from Dianne. She sometimes chews her nails," Phoebe replied. However, out of the blue, Prue and Coop appeared.

"Prue, you shouldn't be here, the neighbours might guess we're witches," Paige said, scared. Coop smiled.

"Ah, don't worry. They're all asleep," Phoebe reassured Paige. Prue smiled. It was interrupted, though, by Piper, Leo, Wyatt and Chris.

"Prue, there's bad news. I just scried around and a five-year-old witch is going to be dead if Paige doesn't orb us straight to an alley six minutes away from here! And we have no time to walk!" Piper said, grabbing Prue. Leo then held Piper's hands. "Hey, Leo," Prue said to Leo. Sighing, the former White-Lighter nodded at Paige. "Alley six minutes away from here," Paige said in a dull tone and the three orbed.

A warlock stood over a small, scared little girl. "Say goodbye," he evilly said before he was hit by a telekinetically-thrown trash can. Piper scooped up the little girl.

"You wanna play games, Charmed Ones? Okay," the warlock angrily said, standing up. But when he stood up, he saw Leo and two Charmed Ones. But what got his attention was the second Charmed One. "Prudence Halliwell? Impossible! Shax killed you a few years ago!" the warlock said, in a surprised tone. Prue rolled her eyes. "Oh, you might be pretty surprised at what I can do now," she said before allowing Piper to blow the warlock up.

"No way!" Dianne exclaimed. "That warlock was vanquished in seconds," Prue boasted. The whole gang was over at the Charmed universe.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Puh-leez," she muttered. "I can stake a vampire and kill a dn in a few seconds because I'm a Slayer, and one that activated the Scythe."

Dianne slapped her own forehead in exasperation. "Guys, we have to get along. A new addition to the team is good," she said.

Anya sighed and rested her head on Xander's shoulders. "Xander, do you think I'm dumb or prehistoric?" she asked. Xander smiled.

"To them, you are, but to me, you aren't. You're my girl, Anya, even if you're thousands of years old. I love you, like Ash goes with Dianne and May goes with Hitto," he said. Anya closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Ash clasped Dianne's hand. "Hey, Dianne, while they're all busy, let's sneak in a few kisses," Ash teased her. Dianne smiled. "I am so with you on that," she replied. "Well, how about now?" he asked her. The two then kissed.

Meanwhile, someone was watching them. In a dark lair, someone watched the gang go about their daily tasks.

"How dare they thwart my plan to kill the One Child," he hissed. He then turned around to see another warlock.

"And why didn't you anticipate Prudence Halliwell's return?" he asked the warlock angrily.

"I'm sorry…Master…my brother…he didn't anticipate seeing…the dead Charmed One…either," the warlock stammered out.

"Well, Guinevere will die soon," said the mysterious man. He then glared at the warlock.

"I expect you to do your job, Bount," he said. Bount calmed down and smiled evilly.

"I shall not disappoint you," he declared. As the warlock shimmered out, the man smiled.

"The Slayer's jealousy will be Guinevere's doom," he murmured. He removed his hood to reveal an adult Anointed One. "I shall kill Guinevere to become the most powerful warlock in the universe," he said, cackling.

"I cannot believe that you could put your stuck-up nose in Dianne's mansion!" Buffy cried out.

Prue looked surprised. "I kind of live here, now, Buffy, it's a bit like home," she said.

"Home isn't where you live! Home is where people live, not where stuck-up noses can roam," Buffy angrily said.

Dianne sat in the living room, sighing. "Guys, break it up, and please, Buffy, calm down. Ash is asleep," she said.

"I don't care if Ash is in big danger! Prue just sticks her self-important nose into any business that isn't hers! Like that amnesiac five-year-old girl we found, and all I want to do for her is to guard her! I don't agree with you putting Prue in charge first!" Buffy cried out, in a rage.

Dianne whimpered a little. "Buffy, calm down, can't you see that you're gonna wake Ash up and scaring Dianne? Besides, the reason why I was put in charge of the kid was that I haven't done guarding duties in what seemed like centuries!" Prue said.

"Well, I'm out!" Buffy yelled out and went off. Dianne stopped whimpering.

"That's weird, Buffy sounded…jealous," she said. "Let her calm down. She'll be fine soon," Prue replied.

"Orb me to the underworld, please," Buffy told Paige in the Charmed universe. They were in the Halliwell manor's front lawn.

"Why? I'm not your orbing express," Paige stated.

"I just want to stake some dns, take out some steam," Buffy replied, raising her stake in a threatening way. "Okay, underworld," Paige said, scared.

Buffy executed a flying kick against the dn she was fighting.

"The first problem we ever had was the Charmed Ones and you just added to our problems!" it angrily said.

"Don't mind me," Buffy said, as she cut off the dn's head.

"Just blowing off some steam," she added after killing the dn. She walked out of the alley, holding her stake, when a man jumped right in front of her. Buffy punched him in surprise.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Charles Jacob," he said. "Charles Jacob," Buffy repeated. She didn't feel anything wrong about this man.

As they strolled out, Buffy sighed. "What's going on?" Charles asked.

"Do you mind if I call you Charlie?" Buffy asked him. "No, not at all," Charlie replied.

"Well, see, Charlie, I got into a fight with my friends. They didn't understand me, and they totally didn't understand that I wanted to guard the little kid we found. You see, we named her Karen Alicia because she couldn't remember anything, not even her name," she explained. Charlie nodded.

"Go on ahead of me to the surface, I'll be fine here," he said. As soon as Buffy was out, though, Charlie smiled evilly. "Phase one of my plan is complete," he murmured.

--

Me: Man, inserting the Anointed One into the storyline is so cool! Besides, I needed to make sure Buffy got jealous.

May: Well, now that you're done with the above episode can we please get on with the show?

Me: Anyway, explanation for Pikachu and Lynn's silence: They were pretty cooped up because of a bad case of the Pokemon version of laryngitis. A few filler episodes are up next. JusSonic owns a few Rugrats OC's I'll put in here.

--

A Recruit Too Many

"Ah, yes, the Masters Blaster machine is finally finished!" a voice cackled. It was then shown to be Vlad Plasmius.

"With it, I can finally defeat those foolish kids!" he vowed. Then, the cackle began again.

It was a nice sunny morning in Amity Park. "Guys, I cooked breakfast!" Dianne sang out.

"DIANNE! No need to remind us," Ash replied.

"Jeez, it's my turn to cook and I toasted nice, golden brown bread!" his girlfriend replied. At once, she held out two horrific-looking slices of bread: they were burnt, and they had melted sugar on. Ash pinched his nose and bit into one slice. After eating it, he sighed.

"Di, what did I tell you about sugar?" he asked.

"You were cranked up and I thought that before I left for my job, I should cook something up. There's also some bacon I cooked," she replied. Ash half-expected it to be the most horrific thing he had ever seen besides Dianne's toasted bread, but to his surprise, it didn't.

"Dianne, Hitto and May haven't woken up yet and you cooked bacon…for me?" Ash asked, surprised. "My first time cooking, and I was surprised when it turned out fine. Guess watching my mom cook paid off," Dianne replied.

May and Hitto rubbed their eyes, yawning. "It's Dianne's week on cooking duty, and I'm betting my five bucks that her food is as terrible as Pikachu's Thunderbolt," May muttered. "Shut up, May," Hitto said, cranky about the alarm clock May had smashed with her hands.

"You shut up, you idiot!" May replied, becoming pretty irritated herself. "No, you!" Hitto retorted.

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"If you didn't call me an idiot—"

"If you didn't smash my alarm clock into pieces—"

"WHY'D I EVER HOOK UP WITH YOU ANYWAY?!"

"Guys, Dianne left for work and she's left some sweet-tasting bacon and eggs and a horrible-looking toast!" a voice called out from downstairs, and the two could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Soon, Ash entered.

"If it's another one of your bickering times, spare me. I'm eating, and Dianne's bacon is deelish! Just wish I could say the same about her toasted bread. That bread must be poisonous," he said, smirking.

"Give me the five bucks you said you bet!" Hitto told May.

"No way, it was a joke!" May replied.

"Give me the five bucks!"

"No way!"

"Come on!"

"We can't trust Ash's testimony; he must be eating the bacon because Di's his girl!"

"Ash has an impeccable taste, and if he says it tastes nice, then it is!"

"I'm not giving you my five bucks!"

"Guys, leave me out of this, and if you wanna starve yourselves, then fine," Ash barged in and left, leaving the two bickering.

That afternoon, Buffy waited for Dianne, Ash, May and Hitto to come to their usual meeting place, the FentonWorks Ops Center. Of course, Conan and the others were there too.

"I'm glad Dianne did the same for me as she did with Ash and Hitto and Misty, May, Dawn, Konta, Jube and Nana," Conan commented.

"There have been no villains since Prue came back. Still, she's staying at Dianne's mansion," Danny said, ignoring Conan's comment.

Buffy paid no attention to anybody. She remembered about Charlie and how he seemed to understand her. He knew she wasn't jealous. Besides, he was a human living in the underworld. In their past two meetings, he told her that. She didn't know Charlie was actually the Anointed One, and he was encouraging her jealousy.

Dianne screamed."Dianne, stop screaming, you're driving the van, and besides, it's just a simple red light!" Ash cried out.

That calmed Dianne down. "Sorry, guys, my first time driving and I'm ten years old. I'm lucky the police gave me a license to drive," she said.

"Don't worry, we're almost there," Ash reassured her. Dianne smiled in happiness. "Pikachu pika!" Lynn laughed. "Pika pi, pikachu pikachu pika," Pikachu said. Lynn laughed again.

Cole sat in the back, sighing. "If they can get my memories back, I'll be glad," he muttered.

One seat in front of him, May and Hitto were handing each other something. "I bought this for you," Hitto told May, showing her chocolates. "Aww, I have something else too!" May said happily then gave him a necklace with a cute little heart on it. "Something to symbolize our relationship," May added after seeing Hitto's shocked face. "I don't like necklaces," Hitto whispered under his breath.

After the kids arrived, Vlad smiled, spying on them with his ghost form. "Time to release the Masters Blaster," he muttered. He then cackled evilly.

"Hitto, why are you wearing a necklace?" Konta asked Hitto after the roll call was finished.

"May gave it to me. To tell the truth, I think I was gonna barf when I saw it," Hitto whispered in Konta's ear. As the two conversed, Dianne sighed.

"Guys, I was wondering about the recent slack in the crime rates around Amity Park. Skulker and Ember are the only threats we have, because the Box Ghost wants to steal boxes and old friendless Klemper is possessing popular people. Other than that, no villains. But I've been worried. Either they're planning something or—" she was cut off by Vlad's sudden appearance.

"I'm past that planning phase, and I'm in the doing phase!" he declared. At that, the Masters Blaster appeared. It was large, and had ghost-proof shields. It looked like it could transform into anything. And it was now a green, evil-looking crane.

"Welcome my newest invention: The Masters Blaster!" Vlad spat out. A fight occurred, but in a twist of events, the Ops Center exploded. And at that exact moment, portals opened up and everyone fell in a portal.

Dianne rubbed her sore butt. Looking around, she saw Hitto. "I cannot believe it," he said under his breath.

"What can't you believe?" Dianne asked. However, a Pokemon jumped on her.

"What the heck is going on?!" she screamed out.

"I think we're in the Pokemon/B-Daman universe," Hitto hoarsely mumbled. Dianne, who had just stood up, collapsed in a dead faint.

"Ooh, that hurt," Ash muttered, rubbing his behind.

"Tell me about it. I think my spine's been broken," a voice said behind him.

"Dianne?" he asked, turning around, but instead of Dianne, May was there. And to their surprise, a few kids were there, too.

"Z, who are those guys?" the purple-haired kid asked another boy.

"I don't know them either, Tommy, but if they're sent by Alan Matthews and Cree Lincoln—" the boy, clearly called Z, said.

"We're not what you think we are!" Ash cut him off, scared.

"Yeah, we come from Amity Park in another universe!" May added.

"Cool! I finally get to meet aliens!" another kid said. "No, you don't understand!" Ash tried to say.

"Dil, I think they mean they come from another dimension, and they are not aliens," the purple-haired kid called Tommy said. Ash just fainted.

Vlad looked around this strange new universe.

"Many creatures, all called Pokemon," he murmured. He was surprised to see two enemies of his: Dianne and the spiky-red-haired boy with the powerful toy. He then saw another boy: the copy of the girl's boyfriend. Vlad was surprised to see a cat-shaped balloon float over the three kids.

"I have a feeling I'll be teaming up with the people in that inferior craft," he murmured.

Prue and Cole rubbed their butts somewhere else. "Where are we?" Prue asked.

"I don't know, but it looks pretty high-tech to me," Cole replied.

"You're on the Justice League's Watchtower," a voice said behind them. Prue and Cole turned around to see Supergirl, Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman.

--

Me: That's part one of A Recruit Too Many sub-arc done.

Dianne: Why that title?

Me: Because you'll be recruiting a lot.

Ash: And I had to end up in the Rugrats: All Grown Up universe. Is there anything that doesn't happen to me?

Me: I'll ignore that because I have a song-fic here for everybody! It's Overloved by Paula DeAnda.

--

Overloved: Ash x Dianne

_I need to find somebody who can't sleep at night  
Without holding me without holding me tight  
I want someone who sees me all the time in their dreams_

Ash yawned, stretching his arms. _Man I can't wait to see Dianne's face when she sees me wearing a new sweater she made_, he thought.

_  
And then wakes up thinking just of me  
Spent time on my own  
Spent time being free_

"You know, Ash, my mother and father loved me a lot, but they never did shower me with gifts before," Dianne said. Ash smiled. He hugged Dianne tightly.

_  
Now I just wanna be_

Overloved  
Over needed  
Over wanted  
Over missed when I'm away

"Jeez, where is Dianne?" Ash asked, worried. "I don't know, she said she'd be shopping for gifts this Christmas," Danny said casually.

_  
Overloved  
Over dreamed of  
Over cared about_

"Are you okay, Di?" Ash asked Dianne. "I'm fine," Dianne replied, and then sneezed. "I don't think so. You've got a cold," Ash said.

_  
Over everything  
I'd give anything to be overloved_

I want someone who can't wait to kiss me again  
Even though it's been a minute since they last did

Ash quietly put his arm around Dianne in the film-house. "Dianne, I have something to say," he murmured. "What is it, Ash?" Dianne asked. "It's a bit of a scary moment now, so…" Ash cut his sentence off to kiss Dianne. As soon as it was finished, Dianne murmured sweetly, "Ketchum, that is your best kiss ever." The two snickered a little bit before continuing to watch the movie.

_  
Want someone who loves love songs  
And dedicates them to me_

Ash put in a Michael Jackson album. "You want me to thrill you?" he asked Dianne. Dianne nodded happily.

_  
And two loving arms never out of reach  
Been fine all alone  
Did fine being free  
This time I wanna be  
This time I wanna be_

Overloved  
Over needed  
Over wanted  
Over missed when I'm away  
Overloved  
Over dreamed of

As the two went to sleep, Ash put his arms protectively around Dianne. "You don't touch her, Bunny," he murmured. (Bunny is actually Butch!)

_  
Over cared about  
Over everything  
I'd give anything to be overloved_

Want someone to talk to me with talk so sweet  
Want someone who's there to share their world with me  
I've been too lonely for too many nights

Dianne cried on Ash's shoulder. "I can't believe it…Drake didn't want me to be in his band because he said he wanted the girls," she said. Ash quietly patted her head. "Whatever might happen, Di, just remember, I'm right here for you," he told her, then kissed her.

_  
This time I need someone here in my life  
This time I want someone holding me tight  
Been under kissed, under touched  
Now I just wanna be_

Overloved  
Over needed  
Over wanted

"Dianne, don't leave me here, I'm scared Skulker might show up again," Ash pouted. Dianne held back a laugh. "Alright, you can come with me to the mall," she said.

_  
Over missed when I'm away  
Overloved  
Over dreamed of  
Over cared about  
Over everything  
I'd give anything to be overloved_

I just wanna be  
Overloved  
By someone who's over in love with me

Ash held Dianne's hand as they watched the sun set on the beach. "Isn't it beautiful?" Dianne asked him. "Not as beautiful as you," Ash said.

_  
Overloved  
Over kissed over touched over missed  
Overloved_

The two kissed.

--

Me: That was one of the most random song-fics I ever did.

Dawn: When am I gonna be with Konta?

Me: Soon, Dawn, soon…


End file.
